


Like What You See

by Parakeet_Sip



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emison - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeet_Sip/pseuds/Parakeet_Sip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone really wants Spencer to watch a home movie starring Emily and Alison.  Spencer is almost as freaked out as she is turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, they are definitely doing it,” Hanna says, while rummaging through her kitchen cupboards in search of a snack. 

“I don’t think we can know that for sure,” Aria counters.

“Please,” Hanna rolls her eyes like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Have you seen them lately? How Ali is always in a good mood? How she stares at Emily until they’re both blushing about it? How, when we went out to that French place last week, Alison spent the whole meal eating with her left hand?”

“What does that have to do with anything,” Aria says, looking confused.

“Because her right hand was creeping up Emily’s thigh,” Spencer explains.

“And let’s not forget how they’re always the last ones down in the morning after sleepovers,” Hanna added significantly. “Good for them. I’m just saying - when they take the bed, make sure you wash the sheets.”

“I always wash the sheets,” Spencer answers automatically, but she’s more distracted than she would like at the thought of whether Emily and Alison have ever actually had sex on her bed. An image, a vivid image of Emily, naked from the waist down, hair splayed across Spencer’s pillow, while Ali - Spencer shuts the image down, but not before she feels a flush spreading across her own neck.

“I’d better get going,” she tells her friends. “I have a chemistry test to study for. Call me later, okay?”

As she walks out of Hanna’s house and starts the short walk across town to her own street, she feels a brisk October wind whipping into the space between her unbuttoned leather jacket and her shirt. Her nipples stiffen, and the sensation gives her another flash image of Emily, nipples poking through her night shirt, while Ali’s mouth teases one, damping the soft cotton fabric, sliding her hand under the shirt to roll the other between her fingers.

Spencer feels herself getting a little wet, or maybe a little wetter, at the thought. She’s read that the average person has up to 70,000 thoughts per day, and being a Hastings, she’s sure that’s a low estimate. So it’s never really bothered her particularly that some of those thousands of thoughts - a few hundred, say, on any given day - might be about Emily naked. Or Ali. Or, more rarely, Hanna or Aria. It’s not a significant number of thoughts, compared to how many she devotes to her studies, to possible identities of ‘A’, to keeping her friends safe. Safe enough, apparently, that they can enjoy lesbian sexcapades in fancy Philadelphia restaurants. The thought of what Ali was doing with that hand under the table makes Spencer groan a little in frustration, glad that she’s nearly to the privacy of her own home. She does need to study, and for that she needs to focus. And to focus, she has to get rid of this distraction.

She hurries up the steps of her house, fumbles a little getting her keys in the lock. Her parents are out of town with Melissa all weekend, so she knows she’ll have the whole place to herself, even if all she really needs is her bedroom. 

She tosses her bag down on the floor, and is hurrying up the stairs when her phone pings, signaling a new email has arrived. She opens it, just in case it could be a badly timed SOS from one of the girls, but of course it’s from an unknown contAct. The subject line gives away nothing, is just an ominous sounding “Like What You See?” There is a video attachment that starts playing before Spencer has a chance to think about whether or not to open it.

She gasps as an image of Emily and Alison comes into focus on the screen. Emily’s fingers are digging into the mattress, her head is thrown back, she is completely naked with her toned body on full display as Alison’s blond head kisses its way up the inside of Emily’s thighs. Spencer drops the phone as if she’s been burned. It’s sick and it’s wrong and A is a total pervert, and she is not going to watch it, no matter how much she wants to. She picks the phone up from the carpet, and turns it off with a shaking hand. (Even though she sees that Emily’s legs are spread, that Alison is working her tongue - it doesn’t matter where, she is not going to keep watching. She’s not.)

Before flinging herself onto the bed, she sets her phone on the top shelf of her closet and closes the door to avoid temptation. She is almost as freaked out as she is turned on. She sighs as she realizes that there is a solution to at least one of the problems at hand. 

She can take care of her….needs, and then they can sweep everyone’s bedrooms for hidden cameras. It will be fine. She brushes a hand against her still hard nipples as she unbuttons her shirt, thinking about how Emily’s looked like stiff little peaks, then trails a hand to unbutton her pants - god, her panties are soaked. Spencer moans as she runs her fingers along her slit, until a noise from her laptop - which she absolutely had not left open like that - startles her.

It’s the video again, now playing on the larger screen of her computer. And now Emily’s whole body is shaking hard and her hands are in Alison’s hair, pushing her harder against Emily’s - Spencer reaches over and slams the computer shut, even as her other hand pulls a little against the neatly trimmed hair of her pubes. Her breathing is ragged, and she slowly dips a finger into her folds. She can’t remember ever being this wet. She adds a second finger, thrusts her hips against her own hand, her palm creating just enough pressure against her clit to make her thrust a little harder, the look on Emily’s face as she was coming burned into Spencer’s brain on replay, as she thinks about what it would feel like to have Ali’s soft lips and tongue probing -

Spencer is pulled out of this line of thought by another sudden noise, and a burst of light. Seriously? The video is now being projected onto her wall from somewhere outside her window, in sync with some kind of recording that’s playing loudly here in the room. She is beyond wondering how ‘A’ is doing this - and although she could maybe get up and run into the hallway, it seems like there is no way of knowing that the whole upstairs isn’t rigged to turn into a giant lesbian home video screening fun house. 

She watches the picture flickering on her bedroom wall, Emily’s body is glistening with sweat but she’s grinning and giving Alison one of the sexiest looks Spencer has ever seen. The lithe swimmer is pushing Ali on her back, nipping little kisses along the side of her neck while she runs a hand teasingly over her lover’s body.

Spencer closes her eyes, it seems like the least she can do, but the soundtrack of Ali’s breathy moans is doing nothing to make Spencer’s own need any less urgent. She starts moving her hand again, more roughly this time, as she hears Ali’s voice - lower and more sultry than usual - start to beg Emily to stop teasing and put her fingers inside her.

“Please, Em,” she practically growls. “I want you so bad. I need you. Please, fuck me.”

Hearing this makes Spencer so fucking hot, she decides that she needs more, right now. She reaches into her night table and pulls out her very discreet vibrator that she passes off to anyone who snoops as a back massager. 

On screen, Emily has moved her hand closer to Alison’s sex, but is still holding back as she takes one of Ali’s nipples in her mouth. “God, Emily, please,” Alison moans again. “Please, touch me.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Now it’s Emily murmuring in a sex voice and Spencer turns on the vibrator, feels it buzzing against her entrance as she opens her eyes to watch as Alison takes Emily’s hand and guides it down between her thighs.

“Please, Em” she pants. “I thought about this so much when I was gone. How much I wanted you touch me like this - every time I touched myself, I thought about what it would be like to have you inside me.”

“Bet you I’ve thought about it more,” Emily responds, as she kisses Alison, slipping her tongue in Ali’s mouth at the same moment she gives in and plunges her fingers deep into Ali’s pussy. Spencer pushes the vibrator inside herself, feeling it buzz and pulse as she watches Emily’s expert ministrations make Alison writhe and gasp with pleasure.

Spencer uses one hand to work the vibrator in and out, she’s so wet that it’s easier than it’s ever been before, while her other hand reaches hungrily for her clit. She watches, hypnotized, as Emily’s fingers move in and out of Alison, times her own rhythm to the images on the screen, wonders whether Alison was as wet as she is right now, then decides probably wetter, on account of the naked Emily she’s in bed with. Looking at the projected image, Spencer realizes she can see how wet Ali is as Emily’s fingers are slick with her juices every time they flash briefly into view. It’s so fucking intimate. Spencer is sure she has never needed to come so much in her entire life. And now her chest is heaving, and even her moans are in time with Ali, and she thinks that it must be almost like being in bed with the two of them, imagines the feel of Ali’s lips on her clit and Emily’s fingers buried inside her, and Alison on the tape comes, and Spencer comes hard, clenching down on the buzzing vibrator with a series of shuddering gasps.

She turns it off, pulls it out slowly, still reeling a bit from the aftershocks. The projector image cuts out and the soundtrack stops, like they were never even there. Spencer’s body is draped across the bed, totally spent, the smell of sex in the air all around her. Then her brain clicks back into gear and realizes the only logical place that projector could have been running from.

***

Over at Ali’s bedroom window, Emily pulls Alison down to the floor and slides on top of her.

“This is Spencer we’re talking about,” she says. “She’s going to figure out it was us.”

Alison smirks. “She probably already has.”


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer’s first instinct is to call Emily, to announce that her girlfriend is a disturbed and manipulative exhibitionist. But then, how could Emily not know that already? The far more likely scenario is that Emily is extremely aware, and either doesn’t care because Alison - damn her - is so fucking sexy, or that Emily likes it. Emily might even think it’s kind of hot.

She decides not to call. She knows how Alison works, she thrives on action and reaction. Whatever reaction she wants from Spencer, she’s not going to get it. Spencer Hastings is not going to give her the satisfaction, is not going to be the pawn in whatever twisted game Ali is playing this time. 

Spencer spends the next several days doing her best to act normal around her friends. She’s usually pretty high strung anyway, so seeming tense doesn’t really raise any suspicions. Her problem isn’t really tension, though, it’s that she finds herself feeling horny all the time. Just seeing Alison and Emily together makes her clit throb, and her brain snap to images of the two of them in bed together.

The following weekend, there is a sleepover at Emily’s, since her Mom is going to be in Texas again. They are all in the living room, Spencer sitting on the couch with Emily and Alison, while Hanna and Aria sprawl with their sleeping bags on the floor. By the time they are on to the third movie, Hanna is snoring softly and Aria is also asleep, drooling just a little onto her pillow. Spencer doesn’t care about the movie, either, but she is constitutionally incapable of sleeping more than three hours a night without taking enough sleeping pills to take down a baby elephant. She glances over at Emily and Alison to see if they’re still awake.

She feels a jolt run directly to her core, as she sees that they are awake, very awake, and making out quietly on the sofa right next to her. Alison is pressing her body lightly against Emily, but at such an angle that Spencer has a perfect view of Ali’s hand caressing one of Emily breasts, sees her fingers splay against the nipple as she twists just enough to make Emily gasp a little, so soft that Spencer probably wouldn’t have even noticed if she didn’t have her entire attention focused on them, and also on her own wetness, which she could feel starting to dampen the fabric of her yoga pants. And she can see Emily’s nipple harden underneath her white tank top, poking through Alison’s fingers as she continues to knead Emily’s breast.

Slowly, carefully, Spencer moves her own hand beneath the pillow that she’s clutching to her chest, feels that her own nipples have hardened as well. She inhales sharply, then lets her hand drift downward, running over the cotton over her pants as she moves a hand between her thighs. She thrusts involuntarily at the contact, and she was right, she can feel a wet spot already, because Alison and Emily are not three feet away from her, she could reach out and - Alison has worked Emily’s shirt up to expose her breast, and her tongue is now deftly licking Emily’s erect nipple. Spencer grinds against her palm as she sees Alison take the nipple between her teeth and tug.

Just then, Hanna makes a snuffling noise and sits up sleepily. Alison, in about half a second, sets Emily’s clothes to rights and sits up as well, the picture of innocence.

Hanna gets up to use the bathroom, mumbling a complaint about the movie being boring.

“I’m not into it, either,” Alison tells her. “But I think Spencer is enjoying what she’s seen.”

Spencer flushes, grateful the room is so dark. How does Alison even know? Hidden cameras? Eyes in the back of her head? Or was Emily watching Spencer watch them? The thought of this sends another rush of heat through Spencer’s whole body, she feels the wet spot growing, feels like she might actually die of longing if she doesn’t get to come within the next two minutes.

When Hanna comes back, Spencer gets up to lock herself in the bathroom for a little privacy. She presses her back against the door and tugs down her pants, running two fingers over her slit, her fingers already drenched as she rubs herself roughly. She slides two fingers inside herself, imagining they are Emily’s fingers, imagining they are Ali’s fingers inside Emily, and she is so close already, she jerks them in and out and within twelve strokes she presses down on her clit and she is coming so hard that she almost sobs with relief on the tile floor of the Fields’ bathroom.

Spencer cleans herself up as best she can, the last throbs of her orgasm still clenching inside of her, and splashes some cold water on her face. As she opens the bathroom door, she hears Hanna and Aria’s voices drifting in from the living room, trading reviews of the new Sephora line. She takes a deep breath to try and calm herself before walking back out there, but just as she is trying to steady herself, she sees movement out of the corner of her eye and realizes that Ali and Emily have moved their sexy time into the hallway.

Alison has Emily pushed up against the doorjamb to her parents’ room (Pam Fields would die at the thought), her lips locked on Emily’s breast and a hand frantically thrusting down the front of Emily’s shorts. Spencer is frozen in place, her own need rising again as her clit pulses. And then Emily, whose eyes had been closed during this interlude, opens them and looks directly at Spencer. And not in an embarrassed way. In a super hot and sensual do you like watching my girlfriend fuck me way. And shy, sweet Emily does not break eye contact, but instead quirks an eyebrow at Spencer, looking pointedly down between her legs with a hint of challenge. 

Spencer’s blood is pounding in her ears as she understands what Emily wants her to do. A Hastings never backs down, and all of Spencer’s nerves are practically screaming with desire right now, wanting nothing more than for Spencer to touch herself while Emily watches her, as she is watches Alison fuck Emily. Spencer swallows and moves her hand to the waistband of her pants. She sees Emily’s eyes widen at the sight, and without further hesitation, she pushes two fingers back into herself and shoves her hips hard against her hand.

Emily can’t tear her eyes away, and begins rocking harder against Alison’s hand, which, Spencer notices, looks to be inside Emily almost to the wrist. And Spencer is fingering herself with quick strokes, sure she has never been this turned on, as she watches Emily get even more aroused at the sight of what, she, Spencer is doing. Alison might be the one inside Emily, but Spencer is watching and she is certain that Emily is getting off on Spencer’s gaze almost as much as Alison’s touch. She watches as Emily squeezes a hand against Alison’s ass, digs her nails into Ali’s back.

Spencer feels the walls of her pussy starting to contract against her hand. She is moving her hand inside her pants faster and harder, stuffing her other hand in her own mouth and biting down to stop herself from crying out. Emily sees, of course, and licks her lips. And Spencer is undone by the sight of Emily’s tongue, by the thought of where it has been on Ali, by the sight of the two of them fucking just feet away. Spencer massages her clit and feels like her whole body is practically purring, her nipples are rock hard and her orgasm hits her so hard that she can barely stay upright.

Seeing Spencer come pushes Emily completely over the edge, and she gasps and comes so hard that she gushes against Alison’s hand, her juices trickling down Alison’s wrist and arm. Spencer feels completely wrecked at the sight, by her orgasm which is just now subsiding. But she manages to remove her hand, wipe it discreetly on the leg of her pangs, and turn to head back out to the living room, with one last look over her shoulder, meeting Emily’s eyes again as she is shaking and clutching Alison’s shoulder as she comes down.

“Spence, are you okay?” Hanna asks as soon as she sits down again on the couch.

“Fine,” Spencer says, a little too forcefully. 

Hanna makes a quizzical face, but Alison swoops in before Hanna can continue her interrogation. 

“She’s right, Spencer,” Ali says, all concern. “You look flushed. Are you feeling alright?” Her eyes wide with concern, she brushes her hand against Spencer’s forehead. Her hand, that still smells like Emily. Spencer feels herself shiver.

“I’m good,” she replies. She still doesn’t know exactly what game Alison is playing with her, but damn, it feels good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know, I know - I'm cheating a little. I promised an update today and all I have to offer is an additional backdated chapter instead of the long awaited Chapter 5. Which will be done soon, and - I hope - worth the wait._

Spencer walks over to sit down at the group’s usual lunch table, tray of high school lunch lasagna in hand. She pauses when she sees that Mona is sitting on the side of the table with Hanna and Aria, leaving open a single seat that happens to be next to Alison and Emily. She considers backing away, but Alison has already caught sight of her, and is beckoning her over with an imperious wave. 

It’s only lunch, Spencer tells herself. Surely she can sit next to Alison and Emily for 30 minutes in broad daylight. Even if the sight of them scooting a little closer together to make room for her does set off a series of semi-pornographic images in Spencer’s brain.

She sits down, nodding at her friends and taking a bite of her lasagna as she half-listens to Hanna and Mona mapping out a mall strategy for the weekend, an endeavor they take at least as seriously as a bank heist. Aria is focused on her phone, engaged in heavy texting that presumably does not involve any ‘A’ messages. She glances over at Emily to ask about the swim meet this weekend, but stops cold when she notices that although Emily is nodding in the right places whenever Hanna mentions a store that she likes, although she is quietly eating a sandwich with one hand, her other is busy teasing its fingers underneath Alison’s skirt. 

Spencer swallows hard, wonders whether Alison is wearing underwear. She imagines, vividly, Emily’s fingers pushing it aside. Then she imagines Emily’s fingers moving up Ali’s bare thigh to discover that Alison isn’t wearing underwear at all, that she’s sitting there wet and open with nothing covering her at all. Spencer feels a rush of wetness between her own thighs at the thought. She tears her eyes away from the sight of Emily’s fingers to glance at Alison’s face, only to discover that she’s looking directly at Spencer with her eyes half closed and a smirk drawing up the corners of her mouth.

Alison shifts subtly in her seat, giving Emily better access, and bumps her knee casually against Spencer’s. Which means that even if Spencer is resolute in not looking at what’s happening under Ali’s skirt, she can feel the clenching and unclenching movement of Alison’s body in the pressure of her knee against Spencer’s leg. Spencer feels her own clit throb in response, feels her nipples scratch against the starch of her white button down shirt. 

“I have to go,” Spencer announces, getting up awkwardly. 

“You just got here,” Hanna points out.

“Short lunch. I have to prep for Calculus,” Spencer replies, before tossing her tray and walking quickly towards the nearest bathroom, the stalls of which are mercifully empty. 

She locks herself inside of one and takes a few deep breaths, trying to get her hormones under control. It’s a losing battle, as she can’t stop thinking about Emily’s fingers running along Alison’s slit, maybe even dipping inside her folds, right there in the courtyard. She can still feel Ali’s body rocking into Emily’s hand, her knee against Spencer’s. Spencer imagines them alone in a dark room, thinks about how it would feel to press her own clit against Alison’s thigh, humping her while she watches Emily work her fingers in and out. Moaning a little in the back of her throat, she unbuttons her pants and reaches a hand down to touch herself.

Spencer’s fingers graze her clit and her whole body jerks in response, she’s so turned on. She presses two fingers into herself, feeling the soaked cotton of her panties against the back of her hand. She’s so aroused, she almost doesn’t register the sound of the door to the girls bathroom opening, but the squeak of a wedge being shoved securely in place pulls her out of her private thoughts and freezes her hand in place. Someone is in here. Someone is in here and rigging the door shut.

Her heart starts pounding wildly, until she sees a whirl of honey blond hair through the small opening between the stall door and the hinges. Alison. And Emily, who she can now see as well, pushing Alison up against the sinks, hiking Ali’s dress up while her lips suck at the soft flesh of Alison’s neck.

Spencer can’t help herself, she starts moving her own hand again, wetter than ever at the sight of the scene unfolding right in front of her. Her breath hitches in her throat when she sees Alison’s eyes lock onto hers, bright with lust and amusement. 

“Em,” Alison cries, “Wait.” Spencer is momentarily terrified that Alison is going to call her out for her voyeurism, but instead Ali reaches into her purse and pulls out a plastic bag containing a dildo and harness.

“You carry that around in your purse?” Emily asks, teasingly.

“Only on days when I’m really hoping to have Emily Fields fuck me in the bathroom,” Alison responds, biting Emily’s ear playfully. “Come on, I’m so hot for you. Put it on?”

Spencer thinks she might pass out at the sight of Emily pulling down her pants and Alison expertly attaching the strap on around her girlfriend’s waist. As soon as it’s secured, Alison puts her arms around Emily’s neck, Emily shoves Alison back up against the bathroom mirror, and Alison wraps her legs around Emily’s waist, panting with pleasure as Emily enters her.

Spencer can see the look on Alison’s face as Emily slides inside of her, as she starts moving back and forth, fucking Alison right here in the school bathroom. Spencer has three fingers thrusting inside herself, as her hips buck against her hand.

“God,” Alison moans, recovering enough to return her eyes to Spencer, half-lidded and hazy though they are. “It feels so good when you fuck me. I’m so fucking wet for you, Emily. You were making me so crazy out there, your fingers thrumming against my clit while Spencer was right there.”

Spencer swallows hard at the sound of her own name making her, if possible, even hornier.

“You like that, don’t you?” Emily growls. “You like letting Spencer watch us. You get off on making her wet.”

And Spencer can see Alison’s heels digging into the lobes of Emily’s ass as they continue to move against one another in a frenzy. 

“I do get off on it,” Alison gasps, “I wanted to put my hand between her thighs and feel how soaked she got watching us.”

“You should have seen her,” Emily grunts. “Touching herself in the hallway at that sleepover.”

Spencer’s clit pulses beneath her fingers, and then she starts spasming against her hand, coming as hard as she ever has from hearing them talk like this, watching the two of them fuck. 

As her orgasm peaks, her eyes go wide at the realization that Emily has her eyes on Spencer in the mirror, watching her just like Alison is. She can hear every sound the two of them are making, the moans and the pants and the rhythmic thwapping noise as Emily moves against Alison, the squeak of Alison’s shoulders against the mirror. She throws her head back, feels how hard her heart is pounding. She doesn’t remove her hand, she keeps stroking herself even as her first orgasm subsides. 

Her other hand is running over her shirt, twisting a hardened nipple to send a jolt of pain through the shock waves of pleasure running through her body.

Emily and Alison are watching her as they continue to fuck, appearing just as transfixed by watching her as she is by watching them. 

“What do you think Spencer would do,” Alison moans, “If she could see us right now? See me riding you like this?”

“I think she’d be so horny that one orgasm wouldn’t even be enough,” Emily replies. “She’d be working her fingers in and out, trying to time her strokes with what I’m doing to you.”

“Does it turn you on?” Alison asks, breathily.

“Yes,” Emily whispers. “It’s so fucking sexy. I’m so wet right now, Ali. This thing rubs my clit every time I thrust into you, and feeling it inside of you and thinking about someone watching us-”

“Oh god,” Alison moans, reaching a hand down to toy with Emily’s clit even further. 

“Fuck,” Emily cries, thrusting harder than ever, causing Spencer to speed up her own fingers in and out of her still quivering pussy.

And then Alison lets out an almost animal sounding cry and bites down on Emily’s shoulder as she comes, and then Spencer is twitching against her hand and she comes again while Ali brings Emily to a shuddering climax against her fingers.

“That,” Alison says, locking her eyes on Spencer’s as her breathing returns to normal. “Was the hottest quickie we’ve ever had.” The bell rings, Spencer can hear the sound of hundreds of students filling the hallway, talking and laughing. Lockers banging open and closed. Someone could try the door handle to the bathroom at any minute, even as Alison is sliding down from her perch on the sinks, kissing Emily one last time and groaning as Emily pulls the strap on out of her. 

Spencer watches, transfixed, as Ali helps Em take the harness off, shoving the whole apparatus back down into the depths of her handbag. Spencer’s hand is trembling as she grabs a handful of toilet paper to try and clean herself up before she heads to her next class.

Meanwhile, Alison and Emily are trying to set their clothes to rights. After Alison has fixed her hair and make up sufficiently, she grabs Emily’s hand and drags her back out into the hallway. 

Spencer counts to ten, then unlocks the stall door. There, written in red lipstick on the mirror, is a message in Ali’s unmistakable handwriting. “Like what you see?”


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer is in the courtyard at school, leafing through her notes for AP History, tapping her green highlighter nervously against the table when Alison appears out of nowhere and slides into the seat next to her. She’s wearing a short skirt, leather boots up to her knees that reveal a tantalizing glimpse of her thighs, and a low cut t-shirt that accentuates her cleavage. 

She catches Spencer staring, and rewards her with a cat-like grin.

“No more games, Spencer,” she sighs, although she leans over as she delivers this line, resting her breasts tantalizingly close to Spencer’s forearm, then lays a hand on Spencer’s thigh. “I had been planning to fake an invite to a non-existent college weekend for you, or drop a simple clue with a room key in the storage unit - but what can I say - we’re just too anxious to wait.”

“What are you talking about, Ali?” Spencer asks warily, very aware that the warmth of Alison’s hand is casually drifting higher on the inside of her thigh. She bites her lip as she feels her body responding. 

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” Alison promises, sitting so close now, she’s practically on Spencer’s lap. She brushes her lips over Spencer’s earlobe as she whispers, “I know every single thing you want. Everything you’ve always wanted.” She flicks her tongue lightly against the tip of Spencer’s ear, runs a single finger up over the fabric of Spencer’s underwear, tracing the lips of Spencer’s labia Spencer feels her heart racing, and suppresses a low moan at the growing wetness between her thighs. “Part of you wishes I would fuck you right here,” Ali continues. “But that would hardly be fair to Emily.” She puts a bit more space between their bodies as she reaches into her bag and pulls out an Anais Nin novel which she sets it in front of Spencer. Peeking out from the spine is a key bearing the name of an upscale Philadelphia hotel.

“Eight o’clock,” Alison says, in a way that does not make it sound optional. “And don’t pretend you don’t want to, Spence. You aren’t that good a liar.”

Spencer watches Alison flounce away, strutting actually, in a way that makes Spencer completely unable to not stare at her ass. Which, Ali being Ali is a fact she’s certainly aware of. Spencer slides the book and room key into her purse, and then starts gathering the rest of her books and notes to shove into her bag. She has an exam in fifteen minutes. She needs to get herself under control and not blow her GPA because she’s fantasizing about having sex with two of her best friends. No matter how fucking hot it would be.

Her phone rings as she slings her messenger bag over her shoulder. Seeing that the call is from Emily, Spencer instinctively picks up.

“Hey,” Emily says, sounding a little nervous.

“Hey,” Spencer answers, with a small smile. 

“Have you….seen Alison this afternoon?” Emily asks.

“I have,” Spencer tells her. 

“The thing is, Spencer, I love Ali, but we both know that sometimes she gets what she wants by any means necessary. I just wanted to check in. Let you know there’s no pressure, okay?”

“No pressure to do what, exactly?” Spencer asks. “I want to hear you say it, Emily. I need to know you’re on board, too, okay?”

“No pressure to join us in a fancy hotel room with room service and a do not disturb sign and a king bed.” Emily replies.

“Where we’ll do each others nails and watch pay per view?” Spencer pushes.

“Spencer Hastings, are you trying to get me to talk dirty to you?” Emily asks, sounding pleasantly scandalized.

“Maybe,” Spencer admits. “Your girlfriend left me feeling a little riled up.”

“Fine,” says Emily. “We’re going to do what I’ve wanted to do since the first time I saw you in that Field Hockey uniform. I’m going to rip your clothes off and run my tongue over every inch of your body.” Spencer’s breath catches in her throat, as Emily’s voice gets a little raspy with desire. “And then Alison will tease you with her fingers,” Emily continues. “Remember all those hours she spent at the piano? Think of how strong and flexible they’ll feel when they’re inside you. Oh god, Spencer. This is getting me so fucking wet.”

“You and me both,” Spencer responds. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the locker room, I’m locking myself in one of the changing cubicles.”

“Emily,” Spencer gasps. “Are you about to -”

“God, yes. I can’t go through the rest of my day before I take care of this, Spencer.”

“Seriously?”

Emily makes a little gasp in answer. “I’m touching myself, Spencer, like you did in the hallway the other night. I watched you and I felt like I was on fire. It makes my clit ache every time I think about it. Knowing how much you got off on it. Aaah, oh god. I’m so wet, I’m using three fingers to stroke myself and thinking about how good it would feel to have them inside you. Mmmm.”

Spencer is standing in the middle of a school hallway, people are moving all around her talking and laughing and no one has any idea that Emily Fields is on the other end of her phone describing sexual scenarios so hot and graphic that they’re making Spencer feel faint. The thought of Emily actually touching herself while Spencer listens is getting her so turned on that even the feel of her lace panties lightly pulling against her as she walks is enough to make her wonder if she might have an orgasm right here, in the crowded corridor.

And now Emily has stopped talking, she’s devolved into breathy moans and mewling sounds that are driving Spencer crazy with desire. But she has an AP test in ten minutes, she can’t be late, and there is no way she is going to have time to take care of herself before the next bell.

Emily climaxes the moment Spencer reaches the door to the library, where her test is taking place. The last thing she says before hanging up is, “Please, Spence, you’ve got to come tonight. I promise you so many orgasms, I bet you’ll lose count.” Spencer spends most of the test discreetly humping the edge of her chair, while writing down everything she can remember about the Haymarket Riots. No one notices but Andrew, who is so distracted he skips two entire pages of the test. 

When the ordeal is finally over, Spencer texts Alison and Emily, “I’ll be there. Can’t wait.”

\---

“Come in, Spencer,” Ali smiles, holding out a glass of champagne.

Spencer sits down, on a low ottoman at the foot of the bed. “So, how’s this going to work, then?”

“Honestly, Spencer, you are so uptight,” Alison laughs. But it’s not really a laughing matter as she scoots onto the foot of the bed behind Spencer, and begins massaging Spencer’s shoulders from behind. Her fingers are strong, and deft, and she wastes no time in letting her hands roam up and down Spencer’s sides, causing Spencer to shiver a bit at the sensation. Just then, Emily appears in front of her.

“You’re right, she is tense,” Em agrees, kneeling in front of Spencer on the floor. And, as Alison continues to touch Spencer from behind, Emily begins to massage her way up Spencer’s thighs, teasingly. Spencer throws her head back, and feels Alison lean forward, pressing her full breasts against Spencer’s back as starts kissing her way up the side of Spencer’s neck. And there is something about the way she does this, almost tenderly, that is so different from the usual boldness with which Alison moves through the world that it seems even sexier, private and intimate. 

Spencer doesn’t have much time to dwell on this, however, as Emily is now straddling Spencer’s hips as she moves her hands up to Spencer’s breasts. And Emily is cupping Spencer’s breasts and squeezing them with just the right amount of pressure to make Spencer give out a low throaty moan. And then Ali is reaching around, and her hands are grasping Spencer’s breasts a bit more roughly, her fingers playing with Spencer’s nipples, one of which Emily takes into her mouth. The sensation of all this is overwhelming Spencer completely, and she bucks her hips, desperate for contact.

“So eager,” Alison whispers in her ear, “but we have plans for you all night, Spence.” Alison and Emily lock eyes, and slowly start to move Spencer backwards onto the bed. Soon, she is laying down with Alison on one side of her, Emily on the other. Spencer is shocked as she realizes that they are all still fully clothed, wondering how much hotter things can possibly get when they’re all naked.

Alison kisses her, and the moment her tongue slides into Spencer’s mouth, Spencer feels a shock of desire pulsing through her entire body. Ali is always right. She does know what Spencer wants, knows just how to give it to her. Meanwhile Emily is nipping and sucking at Spencer’s neck while her hands run over Spencer’s body at will. Spencer uses one arm to pull Emily closer, while the other gropes at Alison’s breast. When she feels Ali’s nipple stiffen beneath her hand, she feels a surge of wetness between her own thighs.

“Please,” she whispers to Alison. “Please, touch me.”

“Not quite yet, Spencer. I need you to do something for us,” Alison says, in her playful flirty voice that can get guys and girls and especially Emily and Spencer to do absolutely anything. 

Spencer nods.

Emily grabs a wrist, Alison takes the other, moving it seductively beneath her skirt. Alison grinds slowly, excruciatingly, against Spencer’s left hand. Spencer moves her fingers against the tiny strip of Ali’s thong, which makes Alison have a sharp intake of breath that gives Spencer another rush of power and desire. Emily follows Alison’s lead, seductively moving Spencer’s right hand down her the front of her pants, pressing it against her own underwear and moving - with a sexy moan against Spencer’s fingers.

“I need you to tell us who is the wettest, Spencer. Who needs to come first?”

Spencer is beyond turned on, she is pure desire, her hands pressing against the most private places of these two gorgeously hot women. She runs a tentative thumb over Emily’s clit, causing her to push hard against Spencer. She slides a finger around Ali’s g-string and actually feels the wetness gathering between Alison’s thighs. She runs her thumb against Emily’s clit again and feels Em’s panties getting even wetter against her fingers.

“Emily,” she says. “Emily is the wettest.”

“So touch me,” Emily murmurs, moving Spencer’s hand inside her underwear. Emily slides herself against Spencer’s hand, as Spencer slips a finger inside, causing Emily to cry out with pleasure. For a few glorious seconds, Emily is actually using Spencer’s hand to touch herself, and clearly enjoying it a lot, until she pulls away and pins Spencer’s hand against the bedspread.

“But you’re wrong, Spencer,” Emily teases. “That’s the wrong answer.”

“Alison,” Spencer gasps. “Then it’s Alison.”

Alison responds by pinning Spencer’s other hand while moving her body above Spencer's and grinding against Spencer’s thigh. She is so wet that Spencer’s thigh becomes slick, but she also whispers in Spencer’s ear, “Still not the right answer. And you think you’re so smart.”

Ali reaches beneath Spencer’s skirt, grabs the lace of her panties, and with a single motion rips them off. Spencer hears the fabric tear and gasps, “Me, oh god, the answer is me. I’m the wettest, I want to come first. Please.”

Alison pulls Spencer’s shirt above her head, and takes the opportunity to play with Spencer’s incredibly hard nipples. Emily, meanwhile, thrusts a hand up Spencer’s skirt and starts teasing a hand against her folds, causing Spencer to gasp with pleasure as Em slowly presses a finger inside. Spencer is in ecstasy as Emily adds another finger and strokes her eagerly, expertly. Then Alison’s mouth is on hers again, kissing her fiercely, and Emily is moving against her as she continues to thrust her fingers inside Spencer with increasing urgency, and Spencer comes fast and hard, it feels like a small explosion, she actually sees sparks behind her eyes.

Before Spencer can even catch her breath, Emily removes her hand and starts kissing Spencer’s neck. Alison, meanwhile, slides down the bed and soon Spencer feels Alison’s tongue licking its way up her thigh. Within seconds, Alison’s lips are encircling Spencer’s still throbbing clit, sucking and nibbling and making Spencer’s entire body heave with new waves of desire. Her second orgasm seems to hit before her first even fully subsides, as Alison’s mouth continues to work between her legs, drawing out her spasms as Spencer roughly presses the top of Alison’s head against her harder, throws her legs around Alison’s shoulders while she rocks against her tongue, feeling it’s hard wet pressure swirling against her sensitive nub. Alison doesn’t let up, she keeps burying her tongue further inside Spencer, licking and pulling at Spencer’s clit with her lips, and Spencer is bucking so hard and her orgasm feels like it’s lasting for hours, and then Emily unclasps Spencer’s bra and takes on of her nipples into her mouth, and having her nipple sucked in time with her clit feels so fucking incredible that Spencer actually screams with pleasure. 

Alison does not stop going down on her, but she does add three fingers which she pushes inside Spencer’s soaked pussy, and the sensations are all so much that Spencer might still be coming from her second orgasm, or she might even be on her third, she only knows she has never felt so fucking full, so wanted, so complete. Her whole world is distilled down to the places where Alison and Emily are touching her and her ears are full of the sound of the rushing blood of her heartbeat that is pounding in time with the shudders of this latest orgasm, and then Emily’s teeth bite down on her nipple, and the little frisson of pain peaks Spencer’s incredible overstimulation and she is crying out and gushing another wave into Alison’s mouth. Alison takes as much as she can, removing her fingers, finally allowing Spencer to start to calm down.

Spencer feels completely limp, sated, as though Emily and Alison have fucked all the bones out of her body. She sees Alison grab for Emily, watches as the two kiss, hears Emily moan, “You taste like Spencer.” They are naked so fast it’s as if they’ve practiced, like they are some kind of sexual reverse firefighters.

Spencer removes the rest of her clothes, and tosses them on the floor, which is by now strewn with discarded garments. She leans back against the pillows and watches Emily’s nipples rub against Ali’s, sees them both so stiff that it actually turns her on all over again, and Spencer begins to touch her own hard nipples as well.

Soon, Alison has moved on top of Emily, is grinding her clit against Emily’s pelvis. Spencer sees Emily’s hand dip into Alison pussy with two fingers, watches Alison throw her head back and thrust her hips to meet them. Alison sees Spencer watching, sees her pulling and stroking her own hard nipples, and grins lasciviously. 

“Get behind me,” she orders. “I want your fingers on my clit.”

Hearing her say this sends a bolt of electricity through Spencer’s body, and she gladly obliges, moving behind Alison, pressing her breasts against the bare skin of Ali’s back, positioning her own tingling clit to grind against Alison’s ass. She reaches an arm around and begins touching Ali’s hard clit from behind, as Emily continues to thrust her fingers in and out of Alison’s pussy. Instinctively, Spencer and Emily get into a rhythm together, driving Alison to the brink. Spencer feels how hot Alison is, how ready, and also the scrape of her own hard nipples over Ali’s back, the pulse in her own clit building as she undulates against the small swell of Alison’s ass, already wet from Spencer’s juices. And they are all moving together, the harder Alison rocks against Spencer’s hand and Emily’s fingers, the more friction Spencer feels against her own clit. 

As Alison’s orgasm hits, she cries out and her entire body shakes, Spencer feeling the vibrations as she strains against her. In the throes of her climax, Ali turns to her and says, “God, Spencer, are you going to come from humping my ass? That’s so filthy, I love it.” Ali also pushes her ass against Spencer’s clit as she says this, knowing exactly what she’s doing. And Spencer feels like she’s almost riding Alison as she loses control and starts sliding against her with forceful abandon, and then Spencer is coming again with a sharp cry, and she collapses against Ali, who is trying to catch her breath.

And then Emily is kissing Spencer again, biting her bottom lip playfully, moaning in Spencer’s ear, “I want to come in your mouth.”

Spencer does not need any further encouragement, she slides down Emily’s body, and begins to lick eagerly at her dripping pussy. Emily is propped up on the pillows of the bed, naked, as Spencer dips a tongue between her folds and tastes her, making them both whimper at the sensation. Ali, recovered from her own climax, swats Spencer’s ass and repositions Spencer’s toned body until Spencer is on her knees, her face still buried between Emily’s legs, allowing Alison to slip beneath her and start going down on Spencer. The sensation of eating Emily out is completely mind boggling on it’s own, feeling her nose bump against the other girl’s clit as her tongue probes deeper into Emily’s vagina. Feeling Ali mimic these same moves on her own body is beyond anything Spencer has ever experienced. Ali starts sucking on Spencer’s highly sensitive clit and Spencer feels like every nerve in her body is taut, every inch of her skin is burning. Emily bucks her hips, Spencer twirls her tongue around Emily’s clit, and Emily comes hard against Spencer’s mouth. The rush of liquid hits her tongue just as Alison gives her clit a particularly hard suck, which sends Spencer tumbling over the edge and she comes again.

“I knew this is what it would be like,” Emily smiles. “Just as intense in bed as you are everywhere else.”

“Are you complaining?” Spencer asks.

“Not a bit,” Alison tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “You’re like a powder keg.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Spencer deadpans. “What would you say to ordering room service and then doing this all over again?”

“Spencer Hastings, I’d say you were a woman after my own heart,” Emily answers.


End file.
